


Probably Shoulda Told You That First

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom is coming up, and X-Ray isn't really all that hyped for it.</p><p>I saw <a href="http://agender-mogar.tumblr.com/post/145094760502/ominouslymathematical-vangohing-my-best">this</a> and I had to. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably Shoulda Told You That First

Ray lay around moping. He had homework that he let stack up because he was _an idiot_ , and he knew that, with prom coming up, he'd have to deal with couples being all couple-y around him. He'd probably end up going with Gavin, Michael, and Jeremy because they were friends and they'd probably end up getting drunk off of smuggled beer and doing something stupid, that Ray would record and post all over social media.

He was about to get started on some science thing about windmills or something, when his phone started ringing. He tried to ignore it, but, noticing the name "Vav" was flashing on the screen, he picked up.

"Hey X-Ray," Gavin said, and Ray smiled at the sound of it. "You feeling alright?"

Truth be told, he wasn't. Not in the slightest. "Yeah, man" he lied, "I'm doing okay. Could be better, but you know, school's a bitch."

"Still bummed out about the prom thing?" Gavin asked, and Ray had to think. What specifically was he referring to? The fact that he was still horribly single? The fact that he didn't have anything to wear? Did Michael and Jeremy tell him that they couldn't make it and he hadn't heard of it? Was it the fact that his parents insisted that he wear a dress "as a girl is meant to"? Probably the last one.

"Yeah, I guess," Ray sighed, "you are talking about the parents thing, right?"

"Yeah," Gavin replied, "I think it's bullshit, of course. You're more of a man than anyone I know."

"I mean, I'm a weedy little wimp," Ray laughed, "but yeah, thanks, Vav. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to m-" Shit, that might have been too much. Thankfully, Gavin didn't seem to notice, he was barrelling on to the next thing he wanted to say. Ray smiled and listened through his ramblings about Michael and Jeremy and Ryan and how there was a bet going on that wondered who Ryan would ask as a date. Gavin had said Jeremy but he also kinda thought that it might be Michael. Ray mused over it and he really couldn't decide. Both of them seemed possible.

Their conversation (or rather, Gavin's soliloquy) switched over to Meg and Lindsay and matching dresses. Ray could just imagine Gavin sitting on his bed, flipping through a magazine and babbling excitedly on the phone like a teen in a movie. Ray tuned out of what Gavin was saying as his mind wandered to the fact that Gavin would be 100% for wearing a dress for prom, he seemed to obsess over them so much. They could quite easily swap clothes when they were there. Ray could even just go to Gavin's house, and he wouldn't have to wear it at all. That could work, yeah.

"Okay, Vav," Ray said, cutting Gavin off in the middle of obsessing over how pretty Lindsay's hair was, because she'd dyed it recently, and Ray just _had_ to see it. "I'm sure Lindsay's hair is beautiful, and she hasn't stopped being gorgeous since I last saw her on Friday, but I really need to do this homework. It's already overdue, and I can't stomach writing another apology letter to Mr Burns."

"Oh, yeah," Gavin realised "I've been rambling a bit, haven't I? Well, the reason I wanted to call you was to ask what colour I should wear to prom."

Ray was confused. Since when was he the expert on this? Green to go with his eyes? Blue to match his hero self?

"Why do you ask me?" Ray asked, "I don't know!"

"Well, we have to match. What colour are you wearing, or have you not decided yourself yet?"

"Why do we need to match?" Ray was even more confused. Had the others decided that there would be a theme when they went

Gavin was silent. Ray had the worst thought that he had forgotten something. Gavin had probably mentioned this before, probably said it whilst monologuing about Lindsay and Meg. He probably thought that he didn't care enough about what he said. He probably made it worse by cutting him off, oh god he'd made a mista-

"I haven't asked you yet, have I?" Gavin said.

"What?" Ray asked, and he could hear Gavin sigh on the other end of the line.

"Ray Narvaez Jr." Gavin asked "will you go to prom with me?"

Ray sat, staring at his phone. He was hearing things, right? Wishful thinking. Gavin was pulling his leg. Someone must have told him about how he felt and he thought this was going to be funny. No, Gavin was an asshole, but he wouldn't go that far, he wouldn't do that.

"Come again," Ray said, and he heard Gavin inhale sharply. When he talked again, he had less confidence.

"I asked you if you'd go to prom with me, but you know, that was probably stupid of me to think, I mean you already are going with me I guess, but not with me with me, you know, I kinda thought that we could... kinda... date.... go."

Ray realised that Gavin couldn't really see his exited nodding, so he instead switched to the much more noticeable shouting "yes! Of course!"

"So you'll go with me?" Gavin asked, and Ray laughed, hearing Gavin laugh alongside him.

"Yes, I'll go. I'll go with you Vav. Why ever would I not?"


End file.
